Glitches/PS2
This page contains a list of Glitches found in the PS2 game. Game Breakers The following glitches can potentially ruin your game. Be warned! *'Hub Warp Storage' - This glitch can cause your save file to get really screwed up, so be careful with it. If you die whilst leaving a level the menu for dying in a level is stored up until the next time you hit pause. If this trick is used to return to hub whilst inside ''a hub, the game gets confused and uses the "Return to level" function for the previous hubworld's flea level, sending you to the corresponding map. But since New Quack City and Fur Fighter Village both lack a previous hubworld with a flea level in it, the command prompt sends you into a hubworld that doesn't exist, which basically causes the game's level transition coding to melt. You'll either be stuck in loading zone limbo going into levels already loaded into the game's memory until the console's reset, or if in the extreme case of the game simply running out of places to send you, the load screen freezes with a debug error message. **This is the only known way of getting into a fluffmatch with a single player. *'Where's the Baby?' - In Compound Factions, if you fire at the explosives room and walk backwards into Jason, Bungalow will be Fluffed. When this happens, Jason will disappear, but he will not be counted in your overall count. **This glitch works with tokens as well. If you pick up a token and get fluffed at the same time, the game will register as though the token was picked up but simultaneously not count the token as if you did ''not pick it up. *'Lost Progress' - In some rare instances, the game will forget part of your progress. When this happens, the game will mark off Babies and Gold Tokens as being collected when they haven't, or, vice versa, in which case it is possible to rescue double the amount of babies or collect twice the amount of tokens in certain levels. It is unknown what triggers this, though some speculate a scratched disc may increase the chances. *'Null Save '- The exact causes of this bug are unknown, but playing with a damaged disk or a corrupted save may increase the chances. Sometimes when you load up a file, it will suffer from a huge bug where it becomes glitched beyond comprehension. You start the game with 5 health and no weapons, the subway token is gone but all the hubs and levels are open, picking up a weapon permanently removes your ability to perform close-range attacks, and The General's Lair is counted as completed by the game meaning that you can't complete it which in turn means the game is incompleteable. *'Trapped in the sands of time '- Entering The Bad Place in a null save or a save with similar effects will trigger an enormous glitch where the exit-level cut scene will play as soon as the level begins, softlocking the game due to the fact that it was never programmed to end. Autosave makes the glitch even worse; because the game saves when this happens, you are unable to leave this broken stage, meaning that the save this glitch is done on is forever stuck on said loading screen. *'Buggy/Glitchy Flea '- Leaving a flea level after you die inside of it may cause some strange events. Besides serving as another method of obtaining Hub Warp Storage, it may also cause the end-of-level scores tally to display upon beating the flea level for no reason, which the game can't exactly respond to very well sometimes, typically resulting in a crash. Also note that flea levels are identified by having smaller, strange looking versions of the images used to identify that hubworld's boss stage. *'Teleporting Shuttle' - In VAB Building, sometimes if you get fluffed after already moving the shuttle to the shuttle transporter, it will teleport back to the first room where it is sent to after landing the plane with Hweek inside. However, since the game already processed that you moved the shuttle (even though it teleported back in this case), you cannot move it back to the transporter again. Meaning that if you haven't gotten the Unformatted Floppy Disk and then return it to the shuttle as the Formatted Floppy Disk, it will be impossible to save Bonnie, Gregory, and Jeremy. Normal Glitches *'Multiplayer Single Mode' - When in any Fluffmatch, pause the game just before you are actually Fluffed. If done correctly, the Return to Hub option will appear. Select it and you will be taken back to the hubworld associated with the Fluffmatch. The game can be played with up to 4 players using this glitch and any Tokens or Babies found by the players will be recorded and will remain collected during the session. You can even unlock levels if you have found enough Tokens or Babies and also the Timer will reset whenever you enter a different level. For events like using items such as the Subway Token only the player who picked up the item will be able to use them. There are some side effects when playing the game like this, like how the game will eventuality slow down to a halt. The longer you remain in a level the laggier the game will get and this worsens with more players. Certain sound effects such as Tweek's Gliding will play in an endless loop forever and may also be one of the causes of the slowdown in the game. The only way to fix this is by leaving the level either by performing the glitch again and selecting the Return to Hub option, going through the level's exit, entering a flea level or quitting the game. There's also a chance of the game freezing during the loading screens or you can force-freeze it by stacking up sound effects by pressing the buttons or moving the analog sticks. *'Great Mighty Flea in Single Player' - Perform the Multiplayer Single Mode glitch whilst the Flea Deathmatch cheat is active. *'Walk on the Train Tracks' - In Lower East Quack, where you rescue Jonathan is it possible to walk on the train tracks. Where the tracks are raised, leap on and you will be unharmed. You can also glide over to the other area if using Tweek. * Gronda's Hitbox - '''Sometimes, when you kill a gronda, the hitbox will not disappear. * '''Begin without taking the Subway Token - When you start the game, quit the game and return, and you will begin without the subway token, and the item will stay in there until you collect it. * I am still here. '- Sometimes 21st century fox sits behind the door he comes out of if you don't head through the room he's normally in. This means that you can fight him again, and you are free to do so by going through the main part of the station in reverse; it's a little buggy, but the room he's normally inside of lets you fight him as though he were a standard level enemy. ** The alien that comes down from the ceiling does not leave either. He will stay at the spot he comes down from even after you finish the level. * '''Panda Bear Dark Miracle '- Same as Polar Bear Dark Miracle from previous versions. Pandas don't have a proper swimming animation, so they use their walking animation instead. Note that they can also still use their grenades! ** Peacocks have this problem too, but they appear to use alternative walking animations present in Viggo's Revenge so they won't glitch out like in the first port. * '''High Octane Running - When a bear falls off of a platform, it will try to "swim" upwards to try and save itself from death(which usually never succeeds). When something OTHER than a bear falls off of a platform, however, the only thing that speeds up is it's walking animation. ** This seems to have a rather bizarre effect on Foxes-their fire rate increases substantially when they start falling. * Wacky Sound Error - Roofus sometimes suffers from a bug where some of the characters he interacts with have odd sounds emitted from them. This is usually in the form of highly pitched and sped up version of the normal audio clips to weird static and other noises. * Return of the giant peacock illusion: '''Just like peacocks, luring Armadillos into water will cause them to glitch out and become massive, possibly larger than the level itself. ** This also applies for foxes, which float in the water for reasons unknown. If a fox stays idle in the water for too long, it's model will start to increase in size, with the fox itself turning huge for a split second before changing back to normal should it notice you. ** For Chameleons, the illusion will occur when they forget you're there and become idle. * '''Quackers Warp - It's possible to activate the timer that occurs upon beginning the minigame in the Quackers store and then leave it altogether. Once time is up however, you will always wind up back inside of the store. ** If you switch to another character just as you get sent back into the store, that character will get sent back into the store replacing who was inside of it before. Afterwards, if that fur fighter dies and the game does not yet save with another character, they will respawn inside of the store. * Registered Fall '- When entering Dinotopolis, you may appear in the hubworld with 5 health. * '''Fluffed Pause '- Sometimes when pausing the game right after you go inside Compound Factions, it pops up the "You Fluffed It" menu instead. * '''Crazy Ball - In the Fur Fighter Village, if you push the volleyball or pool ball into the New Quack City train tracks, it will fly around like crazy as usual due to taking damage, but occasionally it can get lodged into part of the train and you cannot get it out, even if you blast it with any weapon. Classic Glitches: If you feel like putting a glitch in the dreamcast port that was left over in the PS2 port, put it in this category. * Immortal Minigame Tweek '''- This is an extremely rare glitch while playing Bear Squares. Sometimes when you lose a life, you will suddenly get an infinite number of lives, meaning you can last for many rounds in the game but you can never set a high score (due to the system only setting it when it is game over). * '''Raising the Carrier - On some rare occasions, it is possible to become stuck underneath Fifi's Carrier. When this happens, the carrier will rise continuously until you restart the game or fluff yourself. * Exceptionally Stupid Bear - In some cases, some bears have their AI messed up, and they will continually see you and ignore you. This seems to happen only in the Cape Canardo areas. * Deformed Completed Image - Tweek's minigame is glitched so that if particular images are placed in a particular spot, the game will count the puzzle as completed, and you will see a deformed version of the image with one of the pieces transformed as the bottom right piece that is not there when putting the pieces together. * River Glitch - This works with only Tweek in Anatat Tatanatat. Near the back of the hub is a running river that takes you to the waterfall back at the beginning. When you fall off the waterfall, glide and follow over the river (over the death boundary lines) until you can't glide anymore. You will be beneath the river in non-swimming mode. * Frozen Fighter - In the VLF Facility, shooting the pipe just above Chang's Telepoint will cause the pipe to leak as normal. Leaping into the freezing fumes and falling into Chang's telepoint will cause Chang to emerge, Frozen. However, he will still move around as usual, and act as though he is unfrozen. Falling onto the ground causes 1 damage, and switching passes the effect over. The glitch will only end once you have left the VLF Facility or are fluffed. ** By performing Quackers Warp and then falling into the river below the drawbridge at the right time, your Fur Fighter will wind up inside the store with the same effects from the Pipe Maze. ** This can also be done in the Space Station Meer level, although it requires timing and you have to be playing as Bungalow. Have the reactor fail, then make your way back to the Tweek Telepoint before the timer runs out. This is where Bungalow comes in. If you enter the telepoint when the timer runs out you'll come out frozen but the game will shortly fluff you instantly even at 100 Health and perhaps even with the Beetle Shield. If you change characters at the right time, however, you will bypass the instant fluff and be able to move around while frozen with the same rules listed above, as well as the screen being blue until you either fix the reactor or do some other things. You can also do this with overloading the reactor, but it causes a cutscene softlock. Gallery Category:Glitches